Girlfriend
by TroySharpaySharpayTroy
Summary: Another night spent alone in her room while her brother and those wildcats take over her living room, but what if Sharpay gets an unexpected visitor?
1. I Think You Need a New One

_THANK YOU TO MY FABULOUS BETA DISCO-WING_

 _Don't_ _pretend, I think you know,_

 _I'm damn precious,_

 _And hell yea,_

 _I'm the motherfuckin' Princess,_

 _I can tell you like me too,_

 _And you know I'm right._

 _She's like "So, whatever",_

 _You could do so much better,_

 _I think we should get together now_

 _Hey, hey,_

 _You, you,_

 _I don't like your girlfriend,_

 _No way, no way,_

 _Think you need a new one_

* * *

The first week of Senior Year was over and Sharpay had spent her Saturday at the mall shopping and avoiding her house. Ever since Ryan had become part of the Wildcats group, she had to deal with the fact that they were always at her house using her pool, watching movies, playing video games, and pretty much driving her insane.

On this night, she had sequestered herself in her room watching Funny Girl with Boi, trying to ignore the sounds of laughter coming from the living room.

"Golly Troy you're so funny," she said in a tone that mocked Gabriella, "I can't even hear the movie for Christ sake," she said, getting up from her bed and stomping into the living room.

"Will you guys please shut the fuck up for once? I'm trying to watch a movie and it's bad enough I have to deal with you at school! Now you're all in my house!" she said slamming her door loudly.

* * *

"Ryan is she okay?" Troy asked with genuine concern, he knew he'd screwed Sharpay over during the summer and still felt horrible about it.

"Troy why do you care, she's a bitch," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

"I'm going to go and see if she wants to join us," Troy said getting up. He walked upstairs and knocked on Sharpay's door.

"Go away Ryan," she said turning up her movie.

"It's Troy," the muffled voice behind the door spoke as she sat up quickly fixing her hair.

"Come in," she responded, shocked to see Troy in her room.

"Well this is just what I pictured," he said looking at the sea of pink that covered the room.

"What do you want Bolton, shouldn't you be downstairs with your precious girlfriend?" she said rolling her eyes.

"I came to check on you and to see if you wanted to join us." Troy genuinely wanted to make things up to her and include her for once.

"I'm good I'm watching my movie, thanks," she said pointing to her large TV.

"What movie?" he said, sitting down on the bed next to her, she couldn't believe this was happening, but she decided to go with it.

"Funny Girl," she said, "It's a classic girl becomes a star girl, meets boy, and of course things don't work out. Something I know all too well," she replied, looking at him while referring to the events of the summer.

"Sharpay I'm sorry for how I have treated you, all you were doing this summer was trying to help me and I treated you like shit," he said looking deep into her eyes. "Mind if I join you for a bit? I need a break from the board game extravaganza happening downstairs?" He asked, settling in next to her watching the movie.

They spent the next 30 minutes engrossed in the film and shockingly, Troy was enjoying it.

"This is sad, they are perfect for each other," Troy commented.

"Well, that's real-life Troy, not everything is like a perfect Disney movie," she mumbled quietly.

Troy didn't know if it was seeing her vulnerable side, or the fact he missed he, but without thinking, he leaned in and began to kiss her passionately. A heavy make out session ensued, neither person thinking about who was downstairs and what the consequences would be.

* * *

"Troy has been gone for a while," Gabriella pointed out, "I'm going to go find him."

She stood up and headed up the stairs, hearing the TV on in Sharpay's room. Seeing that the door was cracked, she peaked inside and what she saw made her blood run cold. Her boyfriend, making out with Sharpay in bed.

"What the hell!" she roared, stepping into the room, snapping Troy and Sharpay back to reality.

"Oh, this is just fucking great!" Sharpay cried, preparing for the shitstorm she was going to be put through for this.

Troy sat there looking between both girls his mind racing trying to figure out what to do.

"How could you do this to me!" Gabriella wailed, her eyes filling with tears. "And you!" she said pointing at Sharpay, "This is all your fault!"

Something in Sharpay snapped, "Here we go little miss perfect playing the victim. I'm just the evil Ice Queen Sharpay, out to ruin your perfect little life. Well, this time I won't let you play the victim. Your precious boyfriend kissed me! And guess what he liked it… a lot!" she screeched, running her hand up Troy's leg.

* * *

The group downstairs heard the commotion coming from Sharpay's room and snuck up the stairs to listen to the drama that was about to unfold.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Headstrong

I want to know you I want to show you I got the stuff now Didn't you get enough? Step to the rhythm Make the decisions These are the days We're living, loving, feel alive Feels so alive, yeah, yeah

And we feel alive tonight, we are We are stepping into the light, we are Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are Stand up, get up, these are

Headstrong, crazy days

Thank you to my beta disco-wing

"Chad move I can't see," Taylor said, nudging her boyfriend while still trying to hide. She wanted to see what was going to happen.

"Twenty bucks says Gabi slaps her," Kelsi said to Martha.

"You're on," the brunette said to her friend.

Ryan was still downstairs not wanting to get involved in this unless he had to. He knew it was not going to end well, he thought this year was going to be different, that his sister had possibly grown up but in his eyes, she was regressing to the Sharpay from the summer plotting and scheming.

"Guys come on" he yelled to his friends, "Let's just have fun," he huffed knowing the night was ruined.

"Get your hands off him," Gabriella said pulling Troy off the bed, "You are pathetic, he only came to see if you wanted to hang out with us because he felt sorry for you. And you decided to make a move on him, it's just sad," she said to the blonde.

"Well your boyfriend seemed pretty comfortable watching a movie with me," Sharpay said.

"Troy, we are leaving right now let's go, she obviously seduced you and I know this wasn't you." Gabriella said just wanting to get Troy away from Sharpay.

"Oh, he meant it," Sharpay said under her breath with a snarky tone as Chad finally came in the room.

"Guys let's go downstairs and pretend this never happened," he said getting Troy out of the room, leaving Sharpay and Gabriella alone.

"Look bitch, I don't know what you think was going to happen tonight, but Troy is mine, he is never going to be yours so back the fuck off." Gabriella said.

"Oh little miss perfect is cursing I'm so scared," Sharpay said in a mocking tone, "Get the fuck out of my room you pathetic little rat." She said backing Gabriella through her bedroom door. "You think this summer was me trying to get Troy? Game on bitch." She said slamming the door in the brunette's face.

She heard the group downstairs talking trying to get Gabriella calmed down so they could continue their lame game night when Sharpay waltzed down the stairs in a pair of pink boy shorts and matching tank that left little to the imagination.

"So, children what game are we playing?" She asked sitting next to Troy who was getting super turned on by her outfit.

"Well what do you say to a game of truth or dare?" Sharpay said looking straight at Troy not breaking eye contact, biting her lip.

Gabriella could see what was going on and she refused to be outdone by Sharpay. "I'm in," she said snuggling against Troy.

"Oh, this is such a good idea," Chad said looking at Taylor.

"What could go wrong?" Taylor added scooting closer to Chad while Ryan looked on with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. That of which did not go unnoticed by Chad who quickly kissed Taylor out of nowhere.

"Okay who wants to start?" Ryan said trying to deflect the attention, seeing Gabriella trying to be sexy around Troy was giving Sharpay life. It was like a my little pony trying to be hot, it was mildly pathetic and Troy looked uncomfortable.

"I'll go first" Gabriella said looking straight at Sharpay, "Truth or Dare ice queen?"


	3. We've Got Tonight

**_I know it's late_**  
 ** _I know you're weary_**  
 ** _I know your plans don't include me_**  
 ** _Still here we are_**  
 ** _Both of us lonely_**

 ** _Longing for shelter from all that we see_**  
 ** _Why should we worry?_**  
 ** _No one will care, girl_**  
 ** _Look at the stars now, so far away_**

 ** _We've got tonite_**  
 ** _Who needs tomorrow?_**  
 ** _We've got tonite, babe, why don't you stay?_**

 ** _Deep in my soul_**  
 ** _I've been so lonely_**  
 ** _All of my hopes now so fading away_**  
 ** _I've longed for love_**  
 ** _Like everyone else does_**  
 ** _I know I'll keep searching after today_**

 ** _So there it is, girl_**  
 ** _We've got it all now_**  
 ** _And here we are, babe_**  
 ** _What do you say?_**

 ** _We've got tonite_**  
 ** _Who needs tomorrow?_**  
 ** _We've got tonite, babe, why don't we stay?_**

 ** _I know it's late and I know you're weary_**  
 ** _I know your plans don't include me_**  
 ** _Still here we are_**  
 ** _Both of us lonely, both of us lonely_**

 ** _We've got tonite_**  
 ** _Who needs tomorrow?_**  
 ** _Let's make it last_**  
 ** _Let's find a way_**  
 ** _Turn out the light, come take my hand now_**  
 ** _We've got tonite, babe, why don't we stay?_**  
 ** _We've got tonite, babe, why don't we stay?_**

The room was silent, everyone waiting for Sharpay to respond. "Truth bitch," Sharpay said, staring at Gabriella dead in the eye, preparing herself for the question.

"Why are you still trying to get Troy when it's obvious he doesn't like you?" Gabriella said nuzzling Troy.

Sharpay laughed, "Oh sweetie Troy does like me. You are aware we were friends before you moved here," she said looking at Troy.

"It's true Gabriella, we were friends," he said, "Sharpay isn't a bad person."

Sharpay was surprised he chimed in, "Thanks Troy," she said blowing him a kiss.

"Okay my turn," Sharpay said looking around at her group of friends. "Troy, truth or dare," she questioned, waiting on his answer.

"Dare," he said, curious about what she would want him to do. Defiantly something that would get both of them in trouble.

"I dare you to kiss me," she said, the whole group stunned at how relentless she was.

Gabriella was furious, "No way! You are not kissing my boyfriend! Troy, you are not kissing her," she said sounding like an owner scolding a pet.

"Gaby calm down for fucks sake," he said shrugging her off him. "You don't own me, just stop I don't know what your deal is," he said turning to Sharpay and pulling her into a kiss which soon turned into a full on make out session. For a moment they forgot everyone was there

"Okay enough you slut," Gabriella yelled pulling Troy away. "What the fuck Troy? You never kiss me like that," she accused, the jealously building up inside her.

"Because you won't let me," he said throwing his hands up in the air. "You know I don't want to pressure you, but you literally act like kissing me is some huge deal, I mean am I bad at it?" he asked looking to Sharpay.

"No, you are definitely not bad at it Troyboy," she said biting her lip. Sharpay was enjoying the drama unfolding in front of her, had she finally done it? Had she finally broken the golden couple of East High?

"Troy do not broadcast our personal life to everyone!" Gabriella said not wanting her secret to get out. "I knew we should have gone to my house. This never would have happened," she said.

"Wait," Sharpay said looking at Troy, "You guys haven't hooked up yet?" she burst into laughter, unable to catch her breath. "Oh, this is just priceless, but not shocking considering Gabriella is basically a nun."

"At least I'm not a slut like you," Gabriella said, "I know how you will sleep with anyone who looks at you," she said challenging the blonde.

"Not that I care what you think, but I've only slept with one person, Zeke, and it was one time," she said, "So don't try to blame the fact your boyfriend isn't happy." Sharpay said getting up and going over to her parent's bar, "Anyone else need a drink?" she asked opening a bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass.

Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor all said yes and went and got their glasses from Sharpay.

"Enjoy ladies," she said before pointing to the fridge, "Beer is in here boys."

With that, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason ran for the beer like their lives depended on it. Ryan wasn't drinking, he usually stayed sober to keep an eye on his sister and to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret.

"Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella said shocked, he was drinking, "All of you why are you drinking?" she asked realizing how lame she sounded.

Everyone kind of looked at her like she was crazy.

"Have you ever had a drink?" Sharpay asked genuinely curious, "You are aware that we did party before you got here," she added wondering if any of them had told her about their crazy nights at the beginning of Junior year before she came to East High.

Gabriella was not going to be outdone not tonight, "Pour me a glass," she said to Sharpay refusing to respond to the blonde's remarks.

"Okay" Sharpay said with big eyes, getting up and pouring the girl a glass. "Cheers bitch," she said clinking her glass against Gabriella's.

Gabriella took a sip and made a grossed out face.

"You okay?" Troy asked, opening his second beer, "You don't have to prove anything Gaby," he said not wanting her to get sick or too drunk.

"I'm fine Troy" she said taking another sip.

Sharpay got the TV set up with a scary movie and settled in next to Troy, "Maybe she will pass out," she whispered as Ryan dimmed the lights and the movie started.

Troy was sitting between Gabriella and Sharpay not really knowing what to do with himself. Gabriella was on her third glass of wine and was starting to get a little tipsy and was starting to kiss his neck which was so not like her. Soon they were making out and Sharpay was sitting there having to hear it and watch it. She got up to get more wine, noticing Chad and Ryan were sitting closer together in the back. Probably knowing what was probably going on.

She sat back down and looked at Troy and Gabriella, "Look can you guys get a room or something. Some of us are trying to watch a movie," she said feeling like she was going to throw up from the sight.

Gabriella giggled obviously having zero tolerance for alcohol, "Troy do you wanna go somewhere?" Gabriella said boldly, mildly slurring her words.

"Let's stay here okay," Troy said, rubbing her back and giving Sharpay a sympathetic look.

About 30 minutes later Gabriella was passed out. Sharpay got a blanket and gave it to Troy to cover her up with. "She's gonna feel like shit when she wakes up," Sharpay said with a sigh knowing there would be vomit all over their downstairs bathroom.

Everyone was starting to settle in where they were going to sleep for the night. Chad and Taylor on the couch, Kelsi was asleep on the floor and Ryan was settling in close to Chad and Taylor.

"Well I'm gonna head up to my room," Sharpay said, "There are pillows and extra blankets in the guest room. You're also welcome to the bed in there," she said getting up and picking up the bottles and wine glasses.

"Thanks Sharpay," Troy said, picking up Gabriella and brining her into the guest room bed and closing the door behind him.

Sharpay's heart sank but what did she expect to happen? That he would stay up with her? She got Boi and took him outside before bed and headed up to her room. She turned on another movie and got into bed trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, but all she could think about was Troy in the guest room. It was like having a designer bag dangling in front of her, but she could never have it, basically a nightmare for her.

At around 3am, Sharpay heard footsteps outside her door and sat up moving her eye mask. Boi sat up and looked towards the door, "It's probably just Ryan Boi, it's okay," she said laying back down, then her door opened. "What the fuck Ryan I'm trying to sleep," she said throwing a pillow in the direction of the door.

"Geez Evans remind me not to get on your bad side," a voice said, a voice she instantly recognized and made her heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing Bolton? Shouldn't you be downstairs making sure your girlfriend doesn't throw up everywhere?" she said looking at her clock seeing it was 4am.

"She's passed out and I can't sleep. I figured you were still up," he said coming into her room and closing the door behind him. "Hey there Boi," he said petting the small dog.

"Well get in the bed then," she said pulling the covers back for him, he got in the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Do you regret kissing me?" she asked, remembering how the night started.

Troy rolled over to face her, "I did at first, but now I don't regret it at all," he said. "And I really liked Funny Girl, but don't tell anyone that," he added before pulling her a little closer to him.

"Troy don't do this, it's not fair to me at all. I know once Gabriella is up, you'll be back downstairs taking care of her trying to make up for everything, and I'll go back to being invisible to all of you." As much as it hurt to say it she knew it was true, this was a onetime thing, hanging out with all of them. once everyone was awake the magic spell that seemed to have turned her night into a dream would be broken and she would be a wicked stepsister to them again.

"You've never been invisible to me," Troy said putting his forehead to hers, "I know I haven't treated you the way you should be treated but I want to change that."

Sharpay laughed, "You have the worst timing you know that?" she said feeling the tension building between them.

"I think I'm going to get myself into trouble but fuck it," he said finally kissing her, it wasn't a feverish makeout, it was romantic and perfect the kind of kiss that made you see fireworks. When it ended they looked at each other the glow of the TV the only source of light.

"Can we just stay here forever," Sharpay said, "Lock ourselves away from the world not have to worry about judging friends, girlfriends, drama?"

Troy laughed, "Well we've got a few hours and I'm gonna spend them with you," he said as she laid her head on his chest snuggling close. "We will figure this out Pay," he said as she began to fall asleep. He stayed up a bit longer, watching her sleep and rubbing her back. He looked around the room and saw pictures of Sharpay with her family, a picture of Boi, and then he saw a picture of the two of them from the summer at Lava Springs in a pink rhinestone heart frame causing him so to smile. He loved how happy she looked, and he noticed how happy he looked. He as well knew what he needed to do.


	4. My Mirror Staring Back at Me

' ** _Cause I don't wanna lose you now_**

 ** _I'm looking right at the other half of me_**

 ** _The vacancy that sat in my heart_**

 ** _Is a space that now you hold_**

 ** _Show me how to fight for now_**

 ** _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_**

 ** _Coming back into you once I figured it out_**

 ** _You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror_**

 ** _My mirror staring back at me_**

 ** _I couldn't get any bigger_**

 ** _With anyone else beside of me_**

 ** _And now it's clear as this promise_**

 ** _That we're making two reflections into one_**

 ** _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_**

 ** _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_**

The next morning, Troy Bolton woke up with Sharpay Evans in his arms, he knew he should've gone downstairs to sleep in the guest room with Gabriella but he couldn't get Sharpay out of his head. "Morning Princess" he said leaning down and kissing her.

She opened her eyes and smiled "Hi there" she said rolling over and checking the time on her phone "It's only it's too early" she said pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on I'm sure everyone is awake and wondering where we are" Troy said pulling back the covers and dragging her out of the bed causing her to burst out laughing.

"I'm up I'm up!" she said grabbing her pink robe and opening her bedroom door "I hope you are ready for Gabriella to go batshit crazy" she said.

Ryan was making latte's for everyone "Morning you two" he said looking between his sister and Troy knowing that Troy didn't sleep in the guest room with his girlfriend, Sharpay shot her brother a look and he went back to the coffee .

Gabriella walked into the kitchen looking like death "I can't stop throwing up, Troy I've been looking for you where were you last night?" she said hugging him tightly.

"I couldn't sleep so I went and hung out with Sharpay" he said feeling her go ridgid when he said the blondes name come out of his mouth.

"So I've been sick and instead of taking care of me you're hanging out with her" she said pointing at Sharpay just as Ryan cut her off "I'm going to make pancakes" he said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Gaby what was I supposed to do sit there and watch you sleep? And you chose to drink that much it's not my job to babysit you while you throw up" Troy said finally venting his frustration "You tried to hook up with me last night only after me and Sharpay kissed are you really that threatened by her?" he asked looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm not threatened by some blonde skank that is obsessed with you, she's so desperate she will do anything to get you alone" Gabriella said to Sharpay who was finally at her breaking point.

"I'm done trying to be friends with you guys, I was trying to make an effort but fuck it!" she said slamming her hand on the counter "Minus my brother all of you can go fuck yourselves!" she yelled giving them all the finger before she pushed past Troy and Gabriella almost knocking the other girl over.

"Sharpay wait!" Troy said trying to stop her from leaving him "No, don't you dare try to touch me Bolton you are worse than all of them, you love to fuck with my head and I'm done!" she said making her way up the stairs stomping along the way "I want all of you the fuck out of my house by the time I am down showering" she said dramatically gesturing "And thank god we are graduating soon so I don't have to see any of your stupid fucking faces again!" she yelled before slamming her bedroom door.

The rest of the group was silent shocked by her outburst, Sharpay openend her bedroom door and threw the framed photo of her and Troy over the railing causing it to shatter into pieces.

"I think you guys should go" Ryan said stepping over the glass as Troy picked up the picture, the picture he had looked at last night, the one that made him smile suddenly Troy was half way up the stairs, Gabriella was yelling at him to come back but he wasn't listening he opened the door to Sharpay's room and saw her sitting at her vanity her pink bathrobe on and a towel on her head.

She saw his reflection in the mirror and glared not saying a word to him he closed the door behind him and walked over to where she was sitting "I wanted to apologize" he said putting his hand on her shoulder "I haven't been fair to you I've been playing both sides because I couldn't decide on what I wanted" he said. "Gabriella is the safe choice, but you Sharpay Evans, you challenge me and always keep me on my toes, spending time alone with you last night gave me a glimpse into what life with you would be like and for the first time in a long time I had fun I could be silly and carefree and it was so refreshing, waking up next to you just felt right" he said hoping she would hear him out "I know I have a lot of making up to do and groveling but Sharpay Evans will give me a chance to prove I can be the best boyfriend" he asked his palms getting a little sweaty because he was so nervous.

The blonde sat there looking at him her mind racing she stayed serious for a moment and then her face couldn't help but light up"It's about time you came to your senses Bolton" she said standing up and hugging him her head against his chest ."You have some serious wooing to do but I think you are up for the challenge" she added as he picked her up and twirled her around putting her on the bed and began to kiss her "What about Gabriella, your friends?" she asked quietly as the kiss ended.

"Fuck it" he said "In this moment I just wanna be with you Sharpay Evans, my over the top, dramatic, pink, sparkly, perfect girlfriend".

THE END! Thank you to my Gabriella for helping!!! Sophia Ann Moore


End file.
